bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Proton
Arthur Jeffries, Ph.D.—a.k.a. Professor Proton— is a down-on-his-luck former children's science show host who's hired by Sheldon and Leonard to entertain them. Professor Proton was known for demonstrating scientific principles using everyday objects. Proton often would dispense the aphorism, "There is no problem you can't solve, if you use your noggin’.” The Professor Proton theme song lyrics read, "Grab your goggles, put your lab coat on. Here he comes, Professor Proton." His beloved puppet sidekick – Gino The – was a blue, anthropomorphized with an Italian accent, a mustache, and costume under a lab coat. It turns out that Sheldon and Leonard grew up on that show, and that made them want to become scientists. When Sheldon and Leonard learned that their childhood idol was in the business of doing private science shows for paying customers, they seized on the chance to hang out with the guy and do some experiments. Unfortunately, the good professor was under the impression that he was going to be doing his act for kids, as opposed to grown men who were already respected scientists. When they met him -- in the stairwell, as they'd neglected to tell the 83-year old that the elevator didn't work -- Sheldon freaked him out with his excitement at being allowed to call him “Arthur” and getting as close to him as he wanted without his mom telling him he would hurt his eyes. The Professor even went so far as to ask Leonard if Sheldon was dangerous. Leonard simply responded that “he’s a genius”. After Sheldon took his bag and offered to race him up the stairs, the Professor asked Leonard if “the blonde” was really his girlfriend. When Leonard said yes, he told him that he’s the one who’s a genius. Once he was sitting awkwardly on the couch trying to figure out why he was there, Leonard told him they just thought it would be nice to hang out with him and hear about his life. According to Jeffries, when the Professor Proton show ended, he couldn't find work in Hollywood, and he was seen as a joke among serious scientists in spite of his very real PhD from , so he ended up on the birthday party circuit, building and sucking eggs into s for the amusement of children (and Penny). He seemed baffled that two grown men, physicists even, wanted him to put on a kids science show. He did though, or at least part of one, reacting with growing dismay to Penny’s lack of science experience and general ditziness. He thought of himself as a failure and the final straw, that two full-grown weirdos apparently adored him enough that they wanted him to do a show in their living room, was enough to push him over the edge and declare himself retired. Jeffries revealed: He’s 83, other scientists think he’s a joke, he has a potato in his suitcase and the puppeteer that controlled his sidekick Gino also did his wife. So, what good has it done? Sheldon went to get his autographed photo of Professor Proton and he and Leonard explained how his show was the reason that they and others like them got interested in and pursued careers in science. Sheldon credited Jeffries with giving him not only a role model, but a friend of sorts, during a difficult time in his life. He claimed that without Proton to guide him, he could have ended up anywhere—and so could've all of the young future scientists who tuned into Jeffries' show. Whatever amazing discoveries Leonard and Sheldon make are, in a way, Jeffries' discoveries too. Professor Proton was so touched that his pacemaker malfunctioned and Sheldon's awesome day got even better when he got to ride in the ambulance with his idol and serenade him with the latest rendition of "Soft Kitty." Unable to perform for a birthday party the following day, Jeffries bestowed his mantle upon Sheldon and asked him to fill in -- he could be Professor Proton, Jr. Trivia *Chuck Lorre has said he's been pursuing Bob Newhart to appear on one of his shows for a long time. He suggested The Big Bang Theory to Mr. Newhart, who accepted under two conditions: (1) his scenes had to be taped live and (2) he wanted it to be a semi-recurring role. Lorre was fine with both and later called him with the story of Professor Proton. It's a recurring part. He'll probably do two more episodes next year. *Professor Proton (think or , depending on your age) is like ‘’Bill Nye the Science Guy’’ if ‘’Bill Nye the Science Guy’’ was followed by crippling failure and professional ridicule. *Sheldon purchased a Gino The Neutrino puppet replica on eBay for $20 (including shipping) that he enthusiastically showed to Professor Proton. However, the puppeteer for Gino The Neutrino slept with Arthur’s wife, causing Mr. Jeffries to hate Gino. Gallery Professor Proton 3.jpg|Sheldon can look at Professor Proton as close as he wants without his mother telling him it going to hurt his eyes. Bob3.jpg|The cast applauding guest star Bob Newhart. Arthur Jeffries.jpg|Professor Proton tired after climbing the stairs. Bob7.jpg|Professor Proton is very tired after climbing the stairs Bob6.jpg|A friend would have told me that the elevator was out Bob4.jpg|Hanging out with Professor Proton. Bob5.jpg|Professor Proton hates that puppet. Gino The Neutrino.jpg|Sheldon with Gino the Neutrino. Professor Proton.jpg|Professor Proton. Tumblr mlb0kvRH0c1qcqxh7o1 500.jpg|Performing experiments in Apartment 4A. CBS BIG BANG 622 CLIP5 thumb 640x360.jpg|Singing "Soft Kitty" to Professor Proton. Professor Proton, Jr..png Professor Proton 2.jpg|Sheldon calls him "father". Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Season 6 Category:Featured Article